


This Is A Test

by Morgan_Stuart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Stuart/pseuds/Morgan_Stuart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson wasn't the first person Mycroft Holmes kidnapped for a little chat in a warehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Test

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately five years prior to events in the _Sherlock_ episode "A Study in Pink."
> 
> This is a 221b ficlet (221 words, last word beginning with a "b").
> 
> This universe does not belong to me; I'm just an appreciative visitor. I make no profit from this fan work

The "guest" stands with legs spread, arms crossed.

Mycroft reads his body language like a textbook. By necessity a scrapper in his youth, Lestrade's first instinct when cornered is still to fight. But he's older and more patient these days, a bit blunted at the edges, and, quite frankly, tired.

At a considerable disadvantage just now, as well. He knows it.

"Right," Lestrade says without preamble, "I get the message. You have money. Connections. You're bold enough to nick a DI off the street in broad daylight."

Scanning the warehouse, Lestrade licks his lips. "So tell me what the hell you're playing at."

"Please, Detective Inspector." Mycroft waves a hand. "Let's not begin on the wrong note."

Lestrade interrupts Mycroft's dramatic pause.

"Let's not waste time, either. I'd thought word got around after the Vassellas bust and Donegal case: I won't be bought."

No false bravado, only genuine stubbornness.

"If this is a hit" – Lestrade's frown deepens, fear present but outpaced by fury and resignation – "then just get on with it, yeah? Spare me the Bond-villain monologue."

This isn’t a hit; it’s a test. Moments pass. In reply, Mycroft offers silence and his favourite calculating stare.

Lestrade lifts his chin, waiting.

Staring back.

Nothing fragile there, Mycroft realises. How... _satisfying_.

He smiles. Yes, perhaps this man could handle Baby Brother.

  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Vital Stats: Originally written in August 2011.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Catch and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271624) by [ladykarasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykarasu/pseuds/ladykarasu)




End file.
